Patent Document 1 discloses a roll-screen device configured to shield a window section of a roof panel from light. The roll-screen device includes a light-shielding sheet and a pair of guide rails configured to guide the light-shielding sheet. An engagement belt to be engaged with the guide rail is formed at part of the light-shielding sheet guided by the guide rail. Each engagement belt is formed in such a manner that the light-shielding sheet is folded back at a side edge thereof. The light-shielding sheet can be rolled up on a winding roller. A guide section configured to guide the light-shielding sheet drawn from the winding roller to the guide rail is provided at a rear end of the guide rail.